District in the Snow
by MewMewKnowsWho
Summary: Dark times are upon the modern world as cyber warfare makes a comeback. When England is forced to split into three military districts, the world is on the brink of war when Russia steals one by force. Money is stolen, air forces fall from the skies, and former alliances die away. Can one tiny Republic solve this cyber crisis? Or will the super powers of the world finally crumble?
1. Prologue

**MewMew:**Hey guys! Long time no post! This is a new story that I thought of when I was going to sleep last night…unfortunately it kept me from sleeping because I started dreaming of Hetalia…Anyway, don't try to look up the "history" below because YOU WON'T FIND IT. THIS IS JUST TO GIVE YOU SOME INSIGHT ON THE CURRENT SITUATION OF THE TALE. This is completely _fan-made_, and somewhat models the state of our modern world. I will not be addressing the characters by their human names (Well I may use them sometimes…Not sure yet… :T), as it does not fit the situation, and the story will _mainly_ be told from the point of view of a new character born from an English Military District. Hope you guys enjoy, and this chapter will just be the background history of the situation so bear with me! Thanks and please review if you read! NO FLAMING ALOWED, but constructive criticism is COMPLETELY alright.

**-READ BEFORE READING THE STORY:** Hetalia is intended to teach history in a way that pokes fun at the countries of the world by enhancing their quirks and stereotypes. I do not have anything against any of the countries to be mentioned, and that's the COMPLETE truth. If you find this in any way offensive to your race, culture, or anything else, simply don't read. I do not own the rights to the manga, anime, or any of the characters except Birmingham, Liverpool, and London.

- I WILL NOT MAKE MY FANMADE CHARACTERS "MARY-SUES." I promise you, I will not make them annoying, cheesy, or just plain unrealistic. Yes, it is a risk using a fan made character as a main character, but I'm going to take it. I hope you enjoy what my scary thought process has come up with. Thank you for your time!

* * *

**Historical Prologue:**

**(This history is true).** Cyber warfare has been an active means of hacking and espionage around the world for years. It involves computer based information software, or a virus, that penetrates the firewall of a data account in order to steal, cut off, replace, or abuse information. In 2009, a computer hacking program was picked up by the United States of America and the United Kingdom and swiftly intercepted. The program went by the name "GhostNet," due to its ability to bring down a firewall without leaving a trace of its existence and making it incredibly difficult to track. The virus proceded to hack over 100 different government and national defense files from all around the world from more than 100 different countries before it was finally caught in the act and destroyed. GhostNet was said to originate from China, but the country denied all ownership and responsibility. To curb the attacks from cyber bombs such as this, the American Pentagon (central of the countries defense) began to monitor all emails and computer files more closely under the USCYBERCOM or United States Cyber Combat department.

In April of 2009, reports that China and Russia had hacked into America's electrical grid set the country on a rampage. However, China and Russia chose not to destroy the grid and instead left behind programs that could eventually disrupt the system. The NERC (North American Electric Reliability Cooperation) issued a national proclamation that America's electrical grid was not adequately protected from any further attacks. The American government also created the "Kill Switch Bill" that would grant the president power over certain parts of the Internet if another cyber assault was launched. Russia and China, once again, denied all means of hacking. (Sorry, boring I know, but I have to set you up or you won't know what's going on).

**(This "history" is fan made).** Years later, in 2014, another computer program was quickly picked up by England and the country was put on high alert. After GhostNet was destroyed, a more potent program had been sculpted and had been clandestinely weaving its way through the British Database and gathering a number of files on the military and country's history. England swiftly took care of the problem. One year later, a formation of nine British fighter jets began to experience slight malfunctions with their equipment and was forced to land for maintenance. After further investigation, it was found that the internal software of the jets had been tampered with and was being controlled by an outside program called "GhostRUN," an enhancement on the earlier GhostNet virus and now known for its concentrated speed and robustness. With the Air Force on the ground, England began to search for the hacker behind the problem with the aid of the American USCYBERCOM. No trace was found.

Later in the fall, tensions between America and Russia began to form again as the U.S. began to accuse the country of cyber warfare without evidence. Enraged, Russia infiltrated the United States electrical grid and shut down the system, wreaking havoc across the states and only leading to the conclusion that the country may have been involved in the assault on England. After a week without light, traffic monitoring, bank locks, and various other necessities, crime began to spiral out of control in the United States. Irritated, America agreed to visit Moscow in order to negotiate Russia's terms for restoring the system to a working condition.

England began to make preparations for war if America somehow failed in the conference. As a new combat strategy, a proclamation was issued; the country was to be divided into three military districts provisionally until Russia's demands were voiced. If a war was declared, the primary district, Liverpool, would go to battle first in the line. If they failed, the second, Birmingham, would proceed behind them with a ground force. The highest district, London, was to harbor the Queen and protect her at all costs no matter what the circumstance. (And that is where we are in history everyone! America is to speak with Russia on the cyber warfare issue and England is preparing to go into battle on a moment's notice if necessary. In addition, several other European and Asian countries, Ukraine, Belarus, Germany, France, Spain, Italy, Switzerland, Austria, Mongolia, Japan, Korea, India, Iran, Afghanistan, etc. are all on guard and aiming to protect themselves from GhostRUN. China's play in the scenario is currently unknown).

* * *

*Sighs* Boring right? Sorry you had to go through that, but if the fic is going to read right you needed to know. Please review if you read. Thanks everyone.


	2. Captain Hook

**MewMew:** Alright now that all the boring history is out of the way, we can get down to the fun stuff! Not many people watch Hetalia anymore, and it saddens me, but I hope that all of you wonderful Hetalians still out there will continue to keep the torch burning! Please review if you read, thank you! (Hey…Guess what? I'm even listening to Hetaloid Iggy while writing this. Don't know why I shared that, but there you go! :D) Once again, hope my characters don't turn out like the usual "omg she/he's so gorgeous and perfect!" because mine are as far from being super model heroes as possible, hehe!

* * *

**Ch 1: Captain Hook**

_August 15, 2014_

_Lately I've been doubting myself, motives and sanity both. It used to be only France who got the best of my emotion, but I fear that something else may be on my mind these days. The country has been placed under a tremendous amount of stress as the economy has began to cave in and it has been starting to reflect in both my physical and mental health. I can no longer focus on the task at hand and feel incredibly weighted down and weary to the point of collapse. Out of fear that we may not be able to handle an assault in our current condition, I have split the Empire into three collective districts each with a separate military branch at their command. As I did so, however, they began to grow far more quickly than I had anticipated. I do not wholly understand how they have appeared, as they are not countries of their own decent and merely districts, but I have the strangest feeling that I may be able to use them to my advantage. Oh, how it pains me to make this decision. Children should not have to fill shoes so big, and it is unfair of me to ask them to be so mature, but for England's sake it must happen._

A soft sound from the back of the room caught England's attention, drawing him away from his notebook. He tapped his pencil impatiently on his desk before turning around stiffly. A tiny girl sat coloring intently on the floor, trying anxiously to resurrect a duplication of the British flag. Besides the golden hue of her thin locks, the petite doll like child bore hardly any similitude to her elder brother. Her eyes were a plain discolored blue and her round nose was pressed fixedly against the paper as she scribbled on wildly. Her clothing was bland, a dark maroon chemise that was supposed to be tucked into her long blue pants and a belt that was far too big for her size. She had long since shucked off her semi-polished black shoes to make it easier to sit cross legged on the wooden floor. She was typical in appearance and slightly pudgy, with clear-cut features that were not much to look at.

England sighed. "Yes, Birmingham?"

Birmingham looked up from her paper, a red crayon still clutched tightly in her hand. "Big brother, did I get it right this time?" She fumbled to pick up the delicate sheet before holding it up in front of her round face. "I got the colors right, honest!"

England blinked and pushed himself arduously from his seat. "My eyesight must be going," he muttered to himself while crossing the room and taking the paper. He examined it a moment before shaking his head and handing it back to her. "The central cross is not white."

Birmingham scrunched up her face in a pout and threw her crayon down hard on the floorboards. "This is too hard, England! I don't like it!"

"Pardon me?" He frowned. "Patriotism for one's country is the highest honor you can give! You must learn the flag if you are to live here. It's not that difficult to understand, and that is not anyone's fault but your own. You must learn to pay closer attention."

Birmingham snorted crossly and stood up, crossing her stubby arms. "It's not my fault. Why do you have to be so arseholed* all the time?" She growled. (*Arseholed = drunk).

England narrowed his eyes and scooped up the fuming district from the ground. Birmingham squealed and fidgeted around as her brother struggled to situate her in his arms. "Now settle down!" he scolded. "You're getting quite a mouth on you. Where did you even hear that word?"

"Put me down, England! Please?" Birmingham squeaked wrathfully as England began fixing her long hair into a more uncluttered and refined style.

"Now, now, how can you be one of the country's finest military districts like with an attitude like that?" He questioned, pulling her hair back tenderly and combing out the tangles with his fingers. "These are very tough times facing us, and we need you to be mature."

Birmingham stuck out her bottom lip in a spiteful conduct. "What about Liverpool and London? How come you're not mad at them ever?"

England heaved her onto his desk and let her feet dangle over the edge awkwardly as he continued to address her bed head. She wasn't all that heavy, but his lack of strength made even her feel like a two hundred pound barbell. "Because they follow their orders. You are the only one who seems to defy anything that anyone asks of you." He added.

Birmingham stared down at her lap, flinching a bit as England tugged her hair into a neat braid. "I don't like people telling me what to do." She stated simply.

"Well you will just have to get used to that!" England chuckled. "You are not a country, you are under my rule."

"Does that mean you're my boss, big brother?" Birmingham looked up at him, a look of misunderstanding across her delicate façade.

England shrugged. "Technically speaking, yes. You must do what I say. Now away with you. America will be arriving here soon."

Birmingham grinned. "Who's that? The one you won't stop talking about?" she giggled.

England gave a nervous gasp and helped her down from his desk. "N-No! Now leave! I don't want any more trouble than I already have to deal with."

He gave Birmingham a shove of encouragement and made sure she left the room before falling into his chair. England rested his elbows on his desk and placed his head in his hands.

_There is now way I can pull this off without someone getting hurt!_ He thought wrathfully to himself. _They're just children, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!_

* * *

Out in the hallway, Birmingham yanked her hair out of its braid, causing it to fall once again into a messy heap across her squat shoulders. Not a country? If she was one she would be able to do whatever she wanted! But where would she find supporters for her strike against her older brother? A lazy calico cat lay on his side a ways down the hallway, warming his silken flank in the sunbeams pouring through the morning fog outside and through the glass of a window pane. A large grin spread across the little district's face as she skipped cheerfully over to the motionless creature.

Birmingham pinched the end of the calico's tail, causing him to growl a bit. "Lord Kass, do you want to help me?" she asked hopefully.

Kass picked up his head a moment, glared a yellow eyed glare at the pudgy girl, then plopped back down. Birmingham frowned and tried to look as professional as possible, imitating England by nervously trying to smooth the wrinkles from her blouse as she had seen him do when she asked how humans had babies.

"Hmph! I'll find someone!" She crossed her arms and looked around. Besides the maid dusting off a few end tables, the corridor was completely empty.

Discouraged, Birmingham plopped down and stared vacuously out the window and into the square below. The ground was covered in a light mist that had drifted in earlier in the morning and was now lingering over the stone pathway into her brother's residence. England had told Birmingham on several occasions that if you moved deep enough into the fog, you would find the Land of the Fae, where all fairies resided and worked their beautiful magic. The petite district had tried it once, wandering around hopelessly in the dark for hours before her brothers found her. Sometimes she wondered about the things that her older brother told her. Was he merely spinning tales? Or was he certifiably insane? Sometimes, while he was alone, he would talk to himself like there was a whole party of people surrounding him. Birmingham swallowed. She was concerned about England. Maybe there really was something wrong with him…

A loud shot broke the silence that made Birmingham nearly jump out of her slacks. She crawled forward and unevenly pressed her face against the cold glass of the pane. Her two other brothers, both twins, stood below in the court with hard hitting rifles clutched purposefully in their fingers. Liverpool, the more timorous of the two, took a few steps forward and intently examined the small target he had been aiming at. Dispirited to see that he had missed once again, Liverpool trudged back to where London stood, poised and restless as always. London snatched the rifle from his brother and opened his mouth before going on into another one of his loud rambles. Birmingham struggled to make out what he was saying, but couldn't read his lips. From the snide expression across his slender face, however, she assumed he was boasting about how "breathtaking" his atrocious marksmanship was.

The creak of the floorboards behind her caused Birmingham to turn, only to be startled by another shot from below. She growled angrily to herself and stood up, recollecting the little composure she still had before examining what had made the sound further. England's door had been shut and she could faintly hear his muffled talking. Birmingham rolled her eyes. Probably gossiping with Captain Hook about Tinkerbell again. Her attention was slowly returning to the window when another faint noise flittered by her ear. A thunderous bang followed by a noisy yelling echoed down the hallway from behind the large oak door. Birmingham cocked her head. Was Captain Hook actually…_Real?_ No that couldn't be!  
Astounded and confused, Birmingham pushed herself up from the floor with her palms and stumbled to the door. She pressed her ear against the smooth, polished wood. All she heard was her brother talking about the usual politics of the country. His voice was resolute and aggressive, as though the one he was addressing was not of welcomed company. Birmingham gasped. Once again, England had received an answer. The second voice was loud, obnoxious, and nasally, almost as though the person had a head cold.

"Captain Hook?!" Birmingham squealed in awe, stretching her stubby arms above her head to reach the door knob. "Are you in there with big brother? I wanna meet you!"

Soft hands drew themselves around the district's soft waist, and Birmingham flailed around as she felt herself being drawn away from the ground. The dark headed maid, Rosaline, had found her once again.

"Oh, dear!" Rosaline gasped. "What has you so worked up, Miss Birmingham?"

Birmingham looked from the house maid, and back to the office door. Once again she began to squirm as she reached out for the shiny brass door knob. "Captain Hook!"

Rosaline blinked and gritted her teeth grabbing at the wiggling bundle in her arms while trying not to stumble backwards.

"M-Master!" She called. "I hate to bother you, but what tales have you been spinning to young Birmingham? She's all riled up!"

The thump of heavy boots reverberated across the floorboards. Birmingham felt her heart beat pound up into her throat as the handle slowly turned. A grin spread across her face when the door flew open, but quickly faded in disappointment. A young man, a good head taller than her brother, had crouched down at her eye level to examine her. His hair was neat and completely contradicted his standoffish expression in a manner that made him seem awkward. His rectangle glasses sat delicately on the bridge of his nose, shielding his sky blue eyes.

"Hey, England, who's the kid?" He asked, grinning.

England moved forward and took Birmingham from his maid's arms. "Thank you, Rosaline. Go back to you work."

Rosaline gave an edgy smile and glanced to the side. She twisted down into a forced curtsy and walked smartly off to continue her dusting, muttering to herself the entire way.

Birmingham refused to take her eyes off of the mysterious stranger. Something was curious about the way he behaved. His strange slang and improper ways intrigued her, and prompted her to listen to his funny sounding accent.

"America, if you would kindly introduce yourself to Birmingham." England directed.

America pulled a cookie out of his pocket and ripped open the package, tossing it to the floor sloppily. "Hey kiddo! I'm your cousin!" He replied enthusiastically, taking a large bite.

Birmingham cocked her head to the side. This guy wasn't the Captain Hook she had seen in her storybooks. He didn't even look like a pirate in his leather bomber's jacket. But the cookie he had looked particularly tempting and made her mouth moisten. She grabbed for it, but gave a soft cry of derision when America payed her no attention and moved away.

England gritted his teeth. "Don't they teach you that littering is wrong, you idiot?" He placed Birmingham on the ground. "I can't believe my fate hangs in your grimy hands!"

America ignored him. "Oh come on, England! Lighten up a bit!" He reached down and handed the remainder of his cookie to Birmingham. "Here, kids love sweets."

Birmingham giggled and reached up to take it, but England stopped her.

"Don't give her that rubbish, you git!" He scolded. "She needs to be healthy for what she is going to be facing."

America blinked, taken aback. "Well, I'm sure that this is better than anything you've been feeding her. Am I right, kiddo?"

Birmingham crossed her arms. "Big brother is great at cooking!" she responded.

America laughed out loud and doubled over. "What?! Someone actually _likes_ your shit?"

England gasped. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Why don't you mature up a bit! Do you expect to act this way in Russia's company?"

America straitened his glasses. "Of course not! I'm the hero and the hero always has a plan."

Birmingham's jaw dropped. She stared up in delight at her older cousin. "You're a hero? Like a _superhero_?" She squeaked animatedly, pulling at the edge of her cousin's jacket.

America nodded. "Yup! I've kicked your brother's ass so many times!"

England rubbed his temples. "Birmingham, go outside and practice shooting with your brothers. Do it now, please."

Birmingham frowned. "Why? I wanna stay with America!" She crawled over and wrapped her arm around his leg.

England pointed at the door. "Now. You're cousin and I have some very important business to attend to, and it is not for the ears of a child."

Birmingham groaned loudly and stood. She trudged heavily through the door, leaving it wide open as she exited. Once she was gone, for the second time, England shook his head jadedly.

"If you would be so kind as to shut the door." He asked America, positioning himself somewhat comfortably in his chair.  
America frowned but did not contravene. He crossed the room and drew the door shut with a strident click. He stuffed the remnants of the cookie in his mouth and moved back to where England sat, leaning cockily against his desk.

"Seems like a pretty nice kid." America pointed out. "Too bad she's probably gonna have to face Russia."

England let his forehead hit the desk with a faint thunk. "Don't remind me. Do you really think that I want to send innocent children to their deaths?"

America tried not to laugh. "You're just no good at raising kids, man!"

England looked up. "Obviously not…" He mumbled, scanning over America's body. "What have you been eating? You're getting fat."

America scrunched up his face. "I'm not fat!" He yelled, stomping his foot on the ground. "I-I…" He struggled to formulate an adequate comeback. "A-And you're looking too thin!"

England raised an eyebrow. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? No eloquence, a stained jacket…When was the last time you washed that accursed thing?"

America let out an over exaggerated sigh and threw his arms forward. "Why do you have to be this way? You're not my mom!"

England flew up from his chair, his rage finally boiling over. "Why won't you simply listen to me once in a blue moon? If you would, your life wouldn't be in ruins right now! I care about you, America!" He cried.

There was a long and awkward pause between the two. America stared at the floor as he tried once again to put together a sentence in his mind good enough to electrify his colleague.

England gave a soft sigh and urged himself into a calm state once again. "What are you going to say to persuade Russia to restore your electrical grid?"

America shrugged. "I figured I would just wing it like always. Russia's not a hard guy to please."

"I guess not, but you can't always bribe him with dirty casino money, cheap hookers, and hamburgers." England retorted. "These days, he has become more a man of business."

America slapped his palms down on the polished surface of the work desk. "Then what the hell do you suggest I do? Throw scones at him? Lecture him on grammar?"

England swallowed. "Erm…W-Well…." He rubbed the back of his neck. It was rare that he found himself at a loss. "Just find out what he desires, and we'll both play the game from there. I don't want him hacking into any more of my fighters, if he is the one causing all of this trouble."

"What'dya mean? Of course he is! Russia always causes all the problems!" America yelled. "Damn…I have an idea that I _know_ you'll hate, but it could work for a little while until we can find out how he's using GhostRUN." He murmured slowly.

England leaned forward a bit, wringing his hands nervously. "Really? I'm open to suggestions, even if they're your idiotic schemes. At this point we just need to have something in mind."

America paused. "Just let me work my magic with your districts."

* * *

So Birmingham….Yup. That's all I can say is yup. Please review if you read and hope you will continue to come back. Not many Hetalians remain out there and I'm hoping I can catch the attention of a few really nice ones! Thanks! No flames but constructive criticism is welcome! :3


	3. Defeat?

**MewMew:**

**-AMERICAxENGLAND SUPPORTERS READ THIS THEN REVIEW:** Hm…I had a feeling this may happen…I got a PM asking if my story was going to involve USXUK. I actually hadn't thought about that. The romance in the story was reserved for a few other characters….but If you want I guess I could include it…What do you think? Review and tell me please. Should I include USXUK? I kind of hint that there may be something between them based on how much they care about each other. There may be a lemon later on… but it won't be for America and England unless you want me to reserve one for them too. Ha, ha listen to me! I sound like I'm reserving a table at a restaurant or something! (This happens to also be one of my favorite pairings…) Thanks for the support and please continue to come back!

* * *

**Ch 2: Defeat? **

"You want to _what_?" England exclaimed.

America refused to acknowledge his rival. Instead he kneeled down in front of the three districts gathering before him. "Do you guys wanna go on a trip with me?" He suggested optimistically.

Liverpool's dark green eyes became suddenly clouded in a thick lens of worry. He apprehensively ran his hands through his pastel hair, foot tapping uneasily on the ground. "B-But, we just met you…It's not right to go with strangers…" He whimpered lightly.

"Oh, shut up you cry baby!" London snarled, shoving his brother out of the way. He threw his hand up into the air and flashed his older cousin an obnoxious grin. "I'll go with you! I'm the leader after all!"

England rolled his eyes. The resemblance between London and America's personalities was painstakingly vile. It was hard enough dealing with one delusional moron, and now he had to raise another? He was beginning to wonder just how pathetic his life really was…

"This isn't a good idea. They should stay here." England voiced slowly. "Russia is far too cold for children."

America let out an overconfident laugh, standing up. "Oh, come on! Seriously? That's what you're worried about?" He shook his head. "They'll be fine. Let the kids see the world before they dis—"

Birmingham glanced up at her cousin. His unexpected silence made her feel ill at ease and she began to twist her hands tensely, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Something was wrong.

"Before we what?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

England stepped between them. He held up his palms defensively, a cheesy smile across his face. "N-No, no! Nothing at all! You all go and get your things. Russia can be quite a boring place, so take a book or two."

It took a moment, but the three children bowed their heads, picked up their firearms from the ground, and headed off to fulfill their orders obediently.

England gritted his teeth and flew in front of him, throwing his finger in America's face and nearly knocking his glasses to the side. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! Can't you keep your dirty mouth shut?"

America crossed his arms. "It's not my fault you're gonna break up the districts! You can't keep this from them forever, you know." He paused. "You _do_ know, don't you?"

England frowned. "Of course I know!" He eased back before continuing. "I'm not removing the districts anytime soon, so they should be alright for the moment, I suppose…"

"The best thing you can do is let them enjoy their lives before they disappear." America explained. "It's not fair to bring them into the world just to crush them."

England smoothed back his hair and gave a long sigh. "I didn't mean to bring them into the country. I'm not particularly sure how they came to be," he stopped. "What if I could keep the districts? Then the children would have land to call their own and wouldn't have to perish!"

America suppressed another laugh and raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's you're great solution to the problem? What about you?"

England blinked. "Why are you worried about me?"

America swallowed and rubbed his temples. "You don't get it. If your country is split into three parts, it's not yours anymore. It's theirs!" He jabbed a thumb at the three children who had begun to fight over who was to put the rifles away. "Why do you think you're so sick right now? England, you're falling apart!"

England gasped. It wasn't often that America made a point worth listening to, but this was actually plausible. He couldn't believe that such an imperative, and life threatening, detail had slipped through his fingers! He had been in similar situations where death seemed far too close for comfort, but this was a war of moral values now. On one hand lay the three delightful children he had come to love…At least he loved two of them. But what of his own life? Would he be able to destroy children just to save his own tail?

America swallowed and examined his friend closely. He was staring down at the ground, lost in his own fantasy…More like his own nightmare.

"Erm, England? I have to go...Don't wanna piss off Russia, right?" He stuttered a bit, rubbing the back of his neck.

England blinked himself from his daze. "Wait a tick, what about the districts?"

"I'll take em' with me!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why are you so worried? I'm the hero remember? I even _smell_ like a hero! I'll watch over em', I promise!"

England narrowed his eyes. "You protect my brothers and sister? Damn, that's like telling a baby not to cry! Why don't you call me by my formal name anymore?" He yelled, promptly changing the subject.

America gritted his teeth. "What does that even have to do with anything?! I call you England 'cause Britain or The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland are too much of a mouthful. Plus you're not even that great."

"Oh, you're entering the gates of hell now!" England growled.

"Hey! Stop trying to be a badass." America sneered and paused before bringing the subject back on course. "Those kids are gonna die either way when their districts disappear, so why not let them die in style by kicking that Russian Popsicle's ass?"

A soft tugging at the back of America's jacket made him turn. Birmingham stood below him, trying with all her might to hang onto her brothers' bags that had been piled into her stubby arms.

"Um…We're ready." She mumbled from under the weight of the luggage. "Is Russia really cold?"

America opened his mouth to speak, but England stole his place. "Quite cold indeed. Please," He bent over and placed his hands on her petite shoulders, "listen to what your cousin tells you. Unless he's too foolhardy, of course."

America shot England a furious glance but held himself back from a nasty retort. He wasn't sure what "foolhardy" meant, but it didn't sound like a compliment.

"Come on kid." He responded, not taking his eyes off of England.

* * *

**12:34 pm; Moscow, Russia**

_August 15, 2014_

_Big brother gave me a journal so I could write down what I'm feeling. He told me that I need to start keeping records of my history so that when kids in the Monarchy learn about me in school someday, they can just read it from here.  
America brought me and my brothers to Russia by a plane! It was really scary and I don't want to ride it again. I got to see the ocean out the window, though! I wanted to look for dolphins, but I couldn't see any because we were too high. That's my number one dream, to see dolphins someday up close!_

_Russia is too cold. When we got here this polite woman named Ukraine came by and got us. She said that there was four feet of snow on the ground and it was still snowing! Cousin America and Miss Ukraine had to carry me and my brothers so that we wouldn't get lost underneath it._

_I don't think America likes Miss Ukraine. He keeps talking bad about her behind her back and saying that she's only in Russia to be his ally so that when her little brother beats us, she can take some of the territory we lose. I think she's nice, but her boobies make scary noises._

_Miss Ukraine brought us to Mr. Russia's house. America is talking to him right now in private, and he told me to sit outside and be quiet. I've never seen Mr. Russia, and I don't know what he's talking to my cousin about, but he sounds frightening. England told me not to stare at him if I got to meet him because he doesn't want anything bad to happen, but America told me not to be anxious. I don't think I'll get to meet him today, because Cousin will talk to him and then he said we are leaving as quickly as we can. _

Birmingham sighed with boredom and shut her notebook, stuffing her pen into the spiral binding on the side. America had been talking with Russia for quite some time, and she was getting fidgety sitting outside in Russia's hallway. He had a large house, with ornate wooden accents and working tools. The color red seemed to be a reoccurring pattern around the place, as all the furniture was covered in a dense wine colored textile, and large print of a field of sunflowers was hung precisely on the wall facing her. There were some outlandish attributes to the manor as well. A fair sized dent in one of the wall's corners led Birmingham to believe that someone had bashed it in with a hammer. A few wrecked pipes stuck from a panel in the ceiling, dripping water every once and a while from the snow declining soothingly outside. Surely Russia wouldn't mind if she explored a bit more?

Birmingham glanced over at her brothers. The two look-alikes had fallen asleep in a chaotic heap, London flatting Liverpool under his chest as he snored at full volume. Ukraine was still in the house for an unknown reason, knitting quietly what looked like a misshapen yellow scarf. Maybe Birmingham should ask her to explore, so she would not get lost? Was Ukraine even into fun and games?

"M-Miss…Miss Ukraine?" Birmingham squeaked apprehensively.

Ukraine looked up and grinned. "Oh! Yes, little dear? I don't think I know your name, now do I?" She scrunched up her face in a goofy matter and thought hard. Finally she shrugged. "Nope! I've forgotten already! Ha, ha! Me and my crazy mind."

Relaxing a bit at the country's warmhearted beam, Birmingham stood and approached her a little more directly. She was an attention-grabbing woman…What she could see of her. From the floor at Birmingham's height, Ukraine's blue suspender covered, colossal breasts blocked most of her face, making her features complicated to scrutinize. Birmingham frowned and stood on the tip of her toes, overlooking her new friend's outsized chest.

"My name is Birmingham. I'm a British Military District." She replied palpably, trying not to rock forward on her feet as she remained balanced.

Ukraine frowned. "Military? Aren't you too young for that? Well no, come to think of it, my brother, sister, and I were young when we started out too."

Birmingham cleared her throat in misinterpretation. "Aren't we _all_ young when we start out? We have to be kids once."

Ukraine giggled immaturely, her pastel bangs dancing across her forehead as her shoulders bounced with each laugh. "That's right, isn't it? Silly me!"

_This country swings to a completely different beat…_ Birmingham thought. _But she's nice. I can't believe her brother is so mean._

Ukraine returned to her knitting and Birmingham began to tug on the end of the scarf. "Why are you making this? You have one on already!" she pointed to the blue scarf around her neck.

"Um," Ukraine blinked and touched her the fluffy piece of fabric strewn about her shoulders, "I make them for my little brother. I do it every year for Christmas and started this one early, even though he only wears one regardless of what I do for him. I even made one in his favorite color and I've never seen him use it…"

Birmingham cocked her head. "Then why make them? Get him something else." She suggested. "He doesn't sound like a very polite person."

Ukraine's bottom lip quivered, threatening the spiteful throb of agony that was soon to follow. "W-Well, he has his moments…b-but…" a tepid tear rolled down her round cheek and fell to her white undershirt, leaving a small sinister blemish above her left breast. "He doesn't even want to be my ally because I'm weak!"

Birmingham gasped as Ukraine chucked her knitting needles resolutely to the side and pushed her hands over her drenched face. The frenzied country flew from her chair, breasts flying rowdily, before tearing down the hallway and around the corner leading into another room of the house. Soon, the thunderous roar of her chest masked her sobs and she was gone, leaving Birmingham speechless where she stood.

The door leading to Russia's conference room behind her flew open and America stomped out with clenched fists, blinded by his own vehemence. He rubbed his temples vigorously and began mumbling to himself.

Birmingham tapped him on the side of the leg. "Are you alright? I have aspirin if you'd like some."

America shook his head. "I'm fine!" He replied, the tone of his voice wavering slightly with his pent up anger. "I'll be back. Watch your brothers." He growled menacingly before stalking down the hallway in the same direction as Ukraine.  
When he turned the corner, Birmingham heard a flood of words that she had never heard before. They sounded fairly significant, so she would remember them for the right time.

Birmingham had never been more confused. Afraid that the events would overwhelm her, she crawled to where her small army green backpack sat against the wall and opened it, withdrawing a thin book from among her various stuffed animals and articles of clothing. She grinned. The book had been given to her by London when he refused to read it with England. It was named "The Velveteen Rabbit," a story of a lonesome stuffed animal who befriends a youthful boy and eventually becomes a genuine rabbit with the power of amity and goodwill.

Birmingham leaned her back against the wall and gently pulled open the tattered cover of the book. She could never get enough of the story. It made her feel cozy and keyed up, even though she already knew what was going to happen. Now if only she had some tea to go along with it…

A voice made Birmingham look up only to leave her utterly awe stricken. The man towering above her had to have been the tallest person she had ever glimpsed, and the most unadorned. His clothing was common but seemed outdated for the time; a standard white dress shirt with a short-waisted blue jacket and long grey slacks. A long insipid scarf hung limply from around his neck, partially covering his tender grin. He was paler than the average person with near white blonde hair that made him appear poorly.

Birmingham frowned in uncertainty as the man slid down the wall, rested his chin in his palm, and began to read the book alongside her.

"D-Do you mind?" Birmingham asked, sticking out her bottom lip impatiently.

The man looked up. "Hm? No."

Birmingham shut her book and crossed her arms, wound up. "Stop it! You have to ask before you do things like that!"

"What are you reading?"

"Didn't you read the title?"

"I don't know how."

Birmingham blinked and looked down at the cover, re-reading the title several times in her mind to see if she could figure out the stranger's point. "What do you mean you don't know how?" she quizzed. "It's in the Queen's English, so you should be able to."

The man cocked his head and gave the little district a closed eyed smile. "I'm Russian! I don't know how to read English, but I can speak it good!"

"Don't know English? Everyone should know how to read English!" Birmingham exclaimed.

The man shook his head. "Not me."

Birmingham paused then giggled suddenly. "You're funny! My name's Birmingham. If you want, I'll read my book to you."

Birmingham's confusion soon subsided as she read through the book, showing each and every picture to her new friend. The man listened intently, nodding or widening his smile at times, but for the most part he stayed reasonably quiet.

After Birmingham had finished he patted her kindly on the head. "You are good at reading." He praised melodiously.

Birmingham beamed. "Thank you! My big brother taught me how!"

A loud pound on the wall stopped the stranger from responding. Instead he stood, adjusted his scarf, and frowned. Behind the two stood the ever more livid America, covered in fresh glistening snowflakes from his walk outside.

"Don't talk to him!" America demanded wrathfully, hammering brutally on the wall once again with his fist.

The man shrugged. "Are you ready to continue, then?" He assumed.

America gave a disinclined sigh but didn't counter. Instead, he sulked strait through into the conference room and plopped down into the only padded chair, resting his head in his hands and mumbling heatedly to himself.

Ukraine, white top dotted with tears, pushed around the corner and stopped in her tracks. She gasped and attempted to hide her face from the stranger with Birmingham, but it was too late. He had noticed her.

"Ah, b-brother!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I know that I didn't leave like you asked me to, but I needed to talk to you about becoming allies again! I need help! Exporting vegetables and other goods has become extremely hard, and no one wants to help me harvest!" She threw her hands over her brother's shoulders. "Oh, Russia, please help me! I need someone to _help_ me!"

Birmingham swallowed and felt her body tense like a coiled spring. This was the "all authoritative Russia?" He didn't seem all that demoralizing, but actually appeared reasonably childlike. He had even listened to her read, just like England would, only in a far less grudgingly way and with a smile instead of a tired blankness.

Russia shook his head and nonchalantly pushed his sister off of him. "I am sorry, sister, but you must repay your debt to me first!" He grinned and turned, joining America in the conference room and forcefully slamming the door.

His unexpected wrath startled Birmingham. She looked up at Ukraine, who had lost her will again, fingers clinging to the supple flesh of her rosy face as her bottom lip began to quake once again.

"Oh, no I don't have the money yet! What do I do?" she bawled, picking up Birmingham for comfort and squishing her face into her breasts with a tight hug. "What _can_ I do?!"

* * *

Inside the conference room, Russia had positioned himself directly in front of the enraged super power. He leaned across the white desk and tried to make eye contact by tenderly moving America's hands from his face, but to little avail.  
America didn't seem to want to collaborate, looking in every direction but his enemies, deliberately avoiding his intimidating violet stare.

"You want your electricity back, da?" Russia asked, leaning further over the table and making it creek slightly under his influence.

For the first time since arriving in the accursed nation, America's focus had finally been caught, his gaze snapping up suddenly and locking with his rival's.

"Duh! What do you want for it? N-Not that I'm desperate or anything." He rubbed the back of his neck, averting his look to the ceiling as he smiled inelegantly.

Russia leaned back and thought a long while, fiddling with the edge of his scarf. "I can have anything I want, da?" He asked leisurely, running his gaze oddly over the bridge of America's nose and up the to the flip in his hair.

America rolled his eyes. "Yah, yah, whatever! Just hurry up so I can go home. Russia sucks ass, and it's too cold."

"Please don't insult my country." Russia encouraged, temper building but the smile staying assertively planted on his mug. "I know what I want."

America's face lit up and he couldn't keep himself from grinning. "Really? What is it?"

"The little girl!" Russia clapped his hands together and smiled sanguinely, not noticing the color suddenly flood from his foe's cheeks. "It is decided, da? I will get her now!"

America was speechless. In a flash he moved in front of the door, blocking the large country from opening it. Russia frowned and reached for the door handle, but America swiftly batted his hand away with a forceful swipe.

"Whoa, hang on." America closed his eyes and held out his palms in question. "You want _who_?"

Russia blinked. "Did I not speak loud enough?" He cleared his throat and pointed to the door. "I want that little girl out there. Birmingham is her name, da? She will do nicely!"

"Nicely for what?" America questioned again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Why in God's name would Russia want a little girl? He would kill her in a week!

"You see," Russia began, "my older sister is being such a pain these days. She is always bothering me with her vegetable talk and how she has no friends. If I give her the child to help her with her harvests, then she will leave my house and go home!" He explained joyfully. "And when the child is old enough, she will live with me here and do my work for me as well!"

America shook his head. "No way! Why don't I give you that hooker you like so much, Alisha right?" He suggested, trying to sway the husky Russian from his decision. "You always enjoy her company, and she's a girl. She's not as young, but you can keep her, no questions asked!"

Much to his discouragement, Russia didn't seem persuaded.

"If you get your power back," he tapped America on the nose, "then I get the child." He restated clearly.

America ran his hands up over his eyes from underneath the frames of his glasses. He was desperate to get his electricity back, but Birmingham wasn't his to give. A hero wasn't supposed to act like this…But wait…He looked up and examined Russia's face with his hands still over his cheeks. If he really was behind GhostRUN, this may actually work to his advantage if he could plan this correctly. But what about England? He would be heartbroken if his sister was taken away!

_England just needs to learn to trust me sometimes._ America thought to himself, aggravated. _Plus, if we're gonna be able to catch GhostRUN, he needs to let me do what I do best, be the hero!_

Russia leaned forward and poked America awkwardly in the cheek. "Hm? Did you finally short out?" He inquired, taking his glasses off.

America gasped and grabbed them back, positioning them in their rightful place on his face. "Do you really want Birmingham? Is that your final decision?"

"Da!"

"…Fine. But there are some things you should know."

Russia cocked his head. "Like what?" He inquired. "Tell them to my sister, not me."

America shook his head. "No, you need to hear this too. Birmingham is a district, kinda like a country, so she ages with us."

Russia waved his hand dismissively. "So this little girl is a district? Hm, that just means she can work for me longer without dying quickly like a human."

America raised an eyebrow. "E-Erm, I guess."

_Keep your voice steady, idiot! _America scolded himself. _Don't you mess up the plan early!_

"Can you turn my power back on now?"

Russia looked at him over his shoulder and nodded. "It was good to do business with you again. It makes me pleasure smile to see the twisted look of defeat on your stupid face!"

America stifled a grin. _Defeat? In your dreams, Russia. I'm just getting started._

* * *

Shit that turned out A LOT longer than I had thought it would. But sorry I didn't include a whole lot about America's "master plan," but it will surface later. I'm going to make it kind of like a puzzle you know? I hope you review if you read, favorite, or follow! (Sorry, not trying to sound forceful, but I like getting feedback a whole great bunch)! Thank you!


	4. Light on her Toes

**MewMew (LOVES YOU…sorry, I had to rhyme my name out of impulse): **

Wow I defiantly didn't expect that this story would have this many reviews and get them so quickly! Thank you for loving it and helping me to make it grow. Oh, and sorry to you who wanted USXUK…They got outvoted…Sorry! May still include a little fluff just to please you fans of the pairing but nothing else. Thanks NoPastaForYou, McBigBalls9 (Sorry, that makes me chuckle), DONTmockME, xxyxyxx, whynopepope, and Mandeebobandee, for the support! Those who have followed, if you could kindly review please? It's cool if you don't want to, but I would REALLY appreciate the support.

**-Read this before reading the story:** Some things I will be doing now! Every once in a while (completely at random) I will post segments at the beginning of the story called "The Madness of Mother Russia." These will be pretty much short stories of Russia's insano, and adorable, antics around the other characters. Now everyone can become one with Mother Russia, da? **They will have nothing to do with the main story (and are TREMENDOUSLY pointless…they're just things I think of and can't include in the actual story) and may include a variety of random characters that Russia may never even interact with, and are just here to entertain.** Hope you enjoy and continue to review!

* * *

"**The Madness of Mother Russia"  
Mini Fic #1: ****Trix are for Kids****  
Characters: ****Russia and Young Birmingham**

Birmingham sauntered lightly down the isle of the store, leaving behind the section of pink, frilly, dolls. She had never been fond of the color pink. In fact, she found it rather nauseating. Finally something remarkable caught her eye and she stopped. A whole row of freshly polished skateboards had been hung out in a very striking manner, spanning almost the whole length of the wall.

"Russia! Look at what I found!" She called, taking a bright sapphire and florescent yellow board from its rack to study it. "Children that lived down the street from England used to move around on these all the time!"

Russia, who was examining a small tear in the bottom of his coat, looked up. "What is that?" He inquired, moving over to where she stood and spinning one of the wheels between his fingers.

Birmingham shrugged. "I don't know, but you stand on it and you can ride it. Kind of like a bicycle."

A snide woman watching from afar gave a conceited snort from behind her grocery basket. "Little girl, don't be ridiculous." She mused, moving over to them and crossing her arms in a bigheaded fashion.

Birmingham and Russia both turned to meet the pinch faced, dark lipped, brunette standing hunched behind them. Her neat dark hair was tied back in a strait ponytail and she wore a formal dress suit, as if she had just been released from work.

"What do you mean? Do girls not ride these too?" Birmingham asked, a little self conscious about her decision to take the down the board.

The woman laughed. "That's ridiculous," she frequented, "don't you know that skateboards are for _boys_?"

Russia, who had been silently inspecting the contents of the woman's shopping cart, pulled a box of Trix cereal from underneath a couple loafs of bread and held it up with a closed eyed grin.

"And don't_ you_ know that Trix are for kids?"

* * *

**Ch 3: Light on her Toes**

_Ever since I can recall, I have worked for someone greater than me. Now, I feel I have finally been allowed to be equal. Many years have passed since I have seen my brothers, and I am not sure when I will be able to go home. Miss Ukraine is very kind to me, but in the current state of the world, her economy is suffering. There is very little food to eat, and she offers it to me, but I cannot accept it if she does not receive her fair share as well._

Miss Ukraine has given me a piece of her land that I "work to earn." I am technically the owner of the piece, but my ownership is traded for hard work to stimulate Miss Ukraine's economy. So far, we have had little fortune. The main super powers of the world these days, Russia, China, the United States of America, and Brazil, are the main producers of the world's key imports. This makes it quite hard to sell what we create and grow. Combined with GhostRUN now stealing money from banks around the world and transporting it God knows where, Ukraine and I are poorer than we ever have been.

I looked in the mirror for the first time since arriving in the country. I have avoided it because of my shame. When Cousin America gave me up, he told me that the reason I was leaving was that England didn't need me anymore. I don't know why my brother would do that, but the burden of living with my failure as a district has pressed heavily on my chest ever since. Who I saw in the mirror was a wholly different person then the little girl that everyone used to know. I think I'm ugly. My hair is long and has been neglected of a trim, and my eyes are their usual muddy blue-grey. Working out in the sun with Miss Ukraine had caused little freckles to dot the bridge of my nose and up across my cheekbones in a strange pattern. I still remember how England used to put my hair into a braid, but I would always pull it out when I was young. Not now. I wouldn't dare do anything else with my hair, as I am afraid of how it will frizz.

Strange things have been happening lately. A blonde woman often shows up, and Miss Ukraine seems terrified of her. She looks like a beautiful flaxen mouse, and I am extremely jealous of the gorgeous violet dress she wears each time she arrives. I haven't heard her name yet, but when she is around Miss Ukraine cries a lot more than usual. Today, she is coming back to discuss some things with Miss Ukraine, and I intend to meet her.  
Good bye,

Eilidh* Kirkland, Birmingham (*El-id-ah)

Birmingham groaned softly to herself and began to doodle a miniature picture of a rhinoceros beetle in the upper right corner of her notebook. She had not written in the journal since the day she had met Ukraine, because the pad had been given to her by her older brother and brought back far too many pains of the past. Remembering the agonizing day when she was discarded urged her to sob, but she refused her own emotion and flipped herself over onto her back to stare up at the clear blue sky. True, Birmingham did not understand why England would give her up so abruptly, but she need not worry about him now. GhostRUN was once again attacking the British Air Force and forcing their war planes out of the skies.

"G-Good!" She stuttered to herself. "England deserves it."

"Birmingham? How are you today?" A voice called.

Birmingham blew a thick piece of blonde hair from her eyes and flipped back over onto her stomach. Ukraine was stumbling towards her as usual, a lunch pail held between her two hands.

"Miss Ukraine, be careful when you run! If your breasts move too much, you'll pull your back again!" Birmingham called, trying to stifle her excess of amusement.

When Ukraine reached her, she was panting profoundly like she had just run a relay. She bent over and rested a free hand on her knee, bangs hanging in her eyes as her headband fell from her hair and landed lightly in the grass.

"I thought," Ukraine breathed, "that we could have lunch together."

Birmingham beamed and motioned for her friend to sit down. "Thank you." She responded, opening Ukraine's lunch pail and pulling out several Syrniki* (*Syrniki=Ukrainian/Russian cottage cheese fritters, sometimes with raisins, and served with sour cream or jam) and handing a few to Ukraine who took them with a smile.

Birmingham raised an eyebrow and took a bite, dipping her nose into the sour cream dotting the top on accident. "Why are you so happy? Didn't Latvia come by to collect his money?"

Ukraine shrugged. "Well, yes, but ever since we went into the inflationary depression he has been very sweet about me paying him back."

Birmingham swallowed. "So, are we still in debt to him or not?"

"Well…Erm…I asked him to loan us some new farming tools…"

Birmingham jumped up. "You what? Why didn't you ask someone else?!" She yelled. "Did you pay off any of it at_ all_?"  
Ukraine gasped and fumbled with the straps on her cerulean overalls. "N-No…"

Birmingham shook her head and slumped back down. "Do you know how hard we've worked on earning the money to pay him back for all of that timber? Do you know how many sunflower seeds I had to harvest and sell to Germany, Turkey, and Italy?" She scolded.

Ukraine buried her face in her knees and toyed with the soft fabric hem of her pant leg. "D-Don't forget Russia…He can't get enough of his sunflowers..."

Birmingham crossed her arms heatedly. "What did you spend all of that money on anyway?" She asked a little more delicately, trying not to bring the country to tears.

Ukraine wiped her tear filled eyes on the back of her hand and sniffed, looking up at the clouds and trying to see pictures in them to make herself feel better. "I spent it on natural gas from Belarus," She explained, "we were running low, so it seemed like a good time to buy."

Birmingham cocked her head. "Who's Belarus?" She quizzed, fixing the top of her plain white farmer's shirt. "I don't think I've heard of him before."

Ukraine let out a loud giggle. "Him? Belarus is my little sister!" She laughed, falling backwards as she did so and rolling immaturely around in the foliage, yelping as a long piece of grass plunged itself up her nose.

"W-Well," Birmingham felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. "I didn't know!"

Ukraine reached behind her and grabbed her headband, smoothing back her hair and sticking it firmly in place behind her ears. "Now you do. She comes over here a lot, did you not notice?"

Birmingham blinked. So that was who always came around? "No, I thought she was a citizen. I wasn't sure." She paused and licked her lips. "Hey, Miss Ukraine?"

"Yes?"

"Who made GhostRUN?"

"What's that? Oh! That computer program?"

Birmingham gave her a small nod and stared down at the earth. A small worm poked its head from the soil before slowly wiggling its plump body from its earthen domain and into the summer sunlight. "Do you think it will get worse? I hear about it on the news all the time."

Ukraine picked up a fritter and shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't really know, to be honest. I heard that it has been hacking the main stimulators of the economy. America, Brazil, China, Russia, even Japan. And isn't the British air force on the ground right now? That's all that I know." She took a bite and smiled at the taste. "Ah, Belarus is wonderful at cooking!"

Birmingham disregarded her last comment. England's Air control was completely blocked. But why would anyone go after his force and only his? Their plot made no sense and made her head throb. Whoever made GhostRUN was either extremely stupid to go after a country with such little exports and influence on the current world, or had a larger motive in mind. She would just have to poke around and see what she could find out about it.

"Miss Ukraine, why don't we look further into Go-"

"Sister, I have come with a request!" A voice spoke smoothly before them, distracting Birmingham and pulling her from her thoughts before revealing the beautiful mouse-like girl that made the highest of jealousy arouse within the pit of the district's stomach.

Ukraine gasped sharply and jumped up, knocking Birmingham to the side. "B-Belarus? Please don't!" She cried, throwing her hands over her face and turning suddenly on her heel. To Birmingham's surprise, Ukraine streaked off across the field, flailing her arms awkwardly as she tried to keep herself from crying.

Belarus kept the blank expression upon her face and arose to her tip-toes before evenly pattering after her older sister. "Sister, help me create the Union once again! Doesn't that sound nice?"

Birmingham pulled a long piece of grass from the tip of her tongue, coughing the dirt from her mouth. She stared in utter dread as Belarus darted after her older sister, azure skirt flaring wildly behind her and revealing the poufy white support underneath it.

"H-hey! W-Wait what on earth are you doing?!" Birmingham screamed after them, shooting up from the ground, straitening the grey overall straps wrapped securely around her shoulders, and took off in an undomesticated dash after the two.

Belarus was abnormally swift. Her petite toes propelled her forward as she threw her arms to the side like the wings of a bird locked in a beautiful dance. Ukraine, however, was gauche and maladroit. She stumbled over her own feet and threw her head back in a panic-stricken howl to the muted sapphire sky above her, hair glistening with the sweat off of her neck.

"Sister, go away! Go away!" She bawled repeatedly, tripping ruthlessly over a thorny bramble poking up from the ground and tearing a hole in the leg of her vivid blue overalls.

Birmingham felt as though her heart would burst from her chest. She had been chased before, but never had she been pushed to move this quickly. It constricted her lungs and made her arms throb with almost as if there was searing flames pulsating in thick waves over her body, clawing itself up her stomach to consumer her core. She began to feel herself declining, as if the world was moving in a mind-numbing slow motion. The sound of Belarus's footsteps became muffled and muted and Birmingham blinked. It sounded like someone had pressed thick wads of cotton into her ears.

"U-Ukraine…?" She breathed and stumbled forward. The blue of the horizon bled down into the grass, painting her world in a horrifying watercolor that Birmingham hoped she would never see. Can't…b-breathe…!?"

Birmingham clutched her chest and fell hard to her knees, taking in petty wheezing breaths. She threw out her hand as she collapsed to the ground, but Ukraine had already gone.

* * *

Alright. Cool. No one knows about GhostRUN STILL, and no one knows why Birmingham collapsed. It's not because she ran too hard ;) Thank you to all who have followed, faved, or reviewed! I really appreciate it guys! Please review if you read and, once again, thanks a bunch for the support.


	5. Restore the Union

**MewMew:**

Thanks for the kind reviews. I really have no idea how long this chapter will be since there will be A LOT of things that I need to write in this, and things will begin to set into stone and make sense (Since they kind of haven't ^^"), so I hope you enjoy! Please continue to read and review, and thank you a whole lot!

-**Question time:** Let's see, I usually don't get questions, but I was recently asked what my favorite characters and shippings are in Hetalia….Well…Hm. That's hard. Let me think now.  
**-Favorite Characters:** Russia (Ivan Braginski – I am a huge Ivan fangirl. He's just too fucking adorable for his own good!), Ukraine, Latvia (Raivis Galante), Belarus (Natalya Arlovskaya), Lithuania (Toris Lorinaitis), Finland (Tino Vainamoinen), Sweden (Berwald Oxenstierna), N. Italy (Feliciano Vargas), America (Alfred F. Jones), England (Arthur Kirkland), and Poland (Feliks Łukasiewicz).  
**-Favorite Shippings:** RussiaxAmerica, USxUK (Sometimes, depends on the fic/doujin I'm reading), RussiaxLithuania, UkrainexLatvia, GermanyxItaly, SwedenxFinland, GreecexJapan, EnglandxJapan (God, this is cuter than you think!), AND BELARUS X NO ONE. Sorry, but I can't do the whole RussiaxBelarus thing (Or even RussiaxUkraine for that matter). I get requests for them all the time and I just can't bring myself to write it. It's disturbing. Sorry, I know there's probably a few of you who read those pairings, and I don't mean to be offensive in any way, but please stop asking me to write about them. Thank you!

* * *

**Ch 4: Restore the Union**

Birmingham shivered blearily under the cold of the water that Ukraine was forcing into her mouth. She coughed and sat up, wiping her lips on the back of her hand before groaning and slumping back down, knocking a pillow from the couch and onto the floor.

_What was that?_ She thought dizzily. _That wasn't heat stroke or anything else…At least I don't think…_

Ukraine frowned at the vacant appearance on her friend's face and retrieved the pillow from the floor, stuffing it somewhat cogently behind Birmingham's head. "Are you alright? What was that all about?"

Birmingham reached shakily for the bottle of water and took a deep swig, tipping back her head and nearly choking once more. She slowly took the plastic from her mouth and blinked. This wasn't Ukraine's manor. The red accents about the place seemed vaguely familiar but no matter how hard Birmingham thought it seemed she could not figure out where they were.

"Where are we, Miss Ukraine?" She muttered weakly.

Ukraine frowned and began to tug at the seam of her clothing nervously. "D-Don't ask questions. Just tell me what happened."

Birmingham gave a small shrug and shakily pushed her hands over her eyes to block out the light. Her head hurt. "I don't know…I was running after you and Belarus when I felt like someone had stabbed me straight through the heart."

Ukraine gave a nervous laugh and swallowed. "Alright, that's what I was afraid of…I mean that's what I thought! That's what I thought!" She turned to a nearby door and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Ivan, come down quickly! It really is happening like you planned!" With that she flew through the door, leaving it wide open as she scaled the house for the mystery person.

Birmingham was confused. _Who is Ivan? _She asked herself in a diluted way. _And what is happening? Someone needs to clue me in…  
_  
She sat up and stretched her arms lazily. An expensive looking vase sat on the small timber end table beside the cream colored sofa, several pastel sunflowers peeking up from the lips of the porcelain. It was strange…She knew she had been here before, she just knew it!

**London, England. 6:48 pm**

America threw open the door to England's office with an awfully deafening slamb, nearly tripping over the ornamental carpeting in the doorway as he defensively scanned the room. "England, what's wrong?!" He yelled flying across the space to his friend's large desk throwing his hands down onto the edge of the dark, over-elaborate, cherry-stained wood.  
England had his head in his hands, completely unvoiced and motionless. He did not appear as pale as he once had, but something was erroneous. America had never been the best at reading the atmosphere but a thick cloud of worry hung about his former brother and it became swiftly evident that England did not call America in just to speak about debt and trading as they usually did.

"England," America poked him babyishly in the back of the head, "Are you sick again? I swear you're immune system is almost non-existent."

England shrugged and unhurriedly pushed himself up. He sniffed, and his red rimmed eyes led America to a dreadful termination.

"Whoa, England were you crying?" He asked sensitively, leaning forward to examine his face from beyond the rims of his thin spectacles.

England frowned pressed his fingers into America's cheek, shoving him away forcefully. "W-What? No!" he fibbed.

There was a long pause as though the former super power was in pain. He stared heatedly at his rival, green eyes turning to fire as he tapped his fingers restlessly against the chipped edge of the desk, contemplating how to delicately discuss the situation with America. He wasn't worried about distressing _him_…It was more a matter of upsetting _himself_. Finally, he sighed unenthusiastically and opened his mouth.

"The d-districts are…I mean Finlay and Lewis have…" He rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath.

America had never heard England address his siblings by their true names and the sound sent ill-omened shivers up his spine. Hearing their titles placed value on them as inhabitants to the beautiful world neighboring them, pulling him to consider that they were not only nations, but once living, breathing, life forms. America couldn't find the words to say. How could he soothe England through such a misfortune without first cheering up himself?

A quiet "I'm sorry," was all he could muster up. "England, I'm so sorry…"

England didn't look up. "I wanted Eilidh to be here." He sniffed. "She should have died with her brothers…Damn it! It wasn't fair for her to perish at the hands of that Russian bastard!"

America felt his eyes widen as a razor-sharp pang of remorse struck him through the torso, causing his stomach to tighten. It had been many years since he had last seen Birmingham, and he had fully forgotten about his lie to England. But his plan was too far along to abandon…He couldn't break it now!

"Erm…Well…I'm sure she's in a better place?" He stuttered. America could feel his face getting red and he desperately tried to hide the telltale gape he always wore when lying. He hated telling untruths.

England narrowed his eyes. "Are you…lying to me about something?" He asked slowly, standing up.

_Shit! Cover's blown! _America tried not to panic.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"No, there it is again! You_ are_ lying to me!"

"H-Huh? You're crazy, England."

England threw his hands on his hips. "Do you think I'm stupid? I can tell exactly what you're thinking, when you think it so you might as well spill it!"

America groaned and thought fast. Anything? Anything at all to draw his attention from Birmingham? "F-Fine," He stuttered trying to think of an adequate secret to voice, "Remember last summer when you invited me over for tea and I said it sucked?"

"Um, yes? But what does this have to do with anything?" England blinked, taken aback a bit.

America drooped shamefully. "I broke your gay little flower teacup and stuffed it under the couch cushions because I was scared you would get upset…It's still there actually."

England's jaw dropped and he clenched his fists in a fiery vehemence. "You broke my favorite porcelain and threw it under my sofa? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! I blamed the maid for that!"

America chuckled. This was going exactly as planned. "Let's see what else have I done?" He thought a moment. "Well…Remember when Russia almost beat you to death because someone stole his scarf at the World Conference and stuffed it under your seat?"

England narrowed his eyes. "Please tell me you're not serious? You did that?"

"Oh, I'm serious alright! That was _hilarious_!" America threw a hand over his mouth and doubled over in laughter.

Remembering all of his best moments brought back such a rush of happiness, even though it was tearing England apart.

England rubbed his temples. "You are impossible! Fucking impossible! I can't believe I called you of all people to come over here at a time like this!" His voice wavered a bit.

_W-Wait! I don't wanna make him cry!_ America thought frantically. _Aw, geez…What have I done?  
_  
"Now what about Birmingham?! You're still keeping something from me, and if it's about my sister don't you think I have the right to know?!" England shot his rival a piercing stare that set America on edge.

America sighed. It was now or never. "Just sit there and listen alright?"

"Alright, now tell me!"

"No I mean it. You can't say a word until I'm done. No getting pissed off or any of your usual crap."

"C-Cra-?….Fine."

America took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "Birmingham is alive!"

England's face immediately drained to a ghostly insipid hue. His jaw dropped, but still he held to his promise not to say a word. America continued.

"The only way for me to get my power back all those years ago was to trade Birmingham for it. Russia told me that she would work for Ukraine and help her pay off her debt to all of the countries she owes money to, and when she got old enough she would go work for him." He paused. "I think that may be coming up soon. When he told me that, I got the idea of eventually using Birmingham as a spy to figure out how Russia is using GhostRUN and what he's gonna do with it next. I would go in there and tell her that she needed to gain his trust, then she could learn how to use it, and shut it down! It was a pretty good plan, until I lost track of her."

England said nothing. How could America have kept this from him all of those years and just let him believe that his younger sister had been murdered?

"Go find her." He muttered through his shock.

America cocked his head. "H-huh? You actually like my plan for once?"

"I don't like it, but we need to figure out how to stop GhostRUN and get my air force back into the skies. Go find her, and tell her what to do."

**Moscow, Russia. 7:24 pm.**

Birmingham slung her feet over the edge of the couch and unevenly stood, moving gradually through the doorway and peering, what she thought to be quite surreptitiously, around the corner. Ukraine was on the phone frantically talking about things that made no sense.

"D-Did he really? Are they really gone?!" She breathed.

Birmingham strained to hear the person on the other end, but couldn't make out any other sound besides a muffled yes or no every once in a while.

"Great! Thank you!" Ukraine squealed with delight and turned to Belarus, who stood with a vacant expression next to her. "This is going to work, sister! The districts have been destroyed and now Birmingham can come live with us in the Union!"

Belarus rolled her eyes. "That's what I was trying to tell you earlier!" she barked. "Why do you think you're little friend is so sick now?"

Birmingham gasped. She finally understood! England had at last rid himself of the districts! That must be why she had collapsed with no warning, because the land that she was said to still represent was converged back into one singular country…But her brothers…Surprisingly, no tears came with the thought of her Liverpool and London's downfall. Has this really how Birmingham had become? Bitter and callous?

Ukraine took a step back and leaned against the wall as Belarus continued her frenzied rant.

"You are such an idiot!" She yelled stomping her foot on the ground. "Why do you think I chased you earlier?!"

Ukraine covered her face with her hands and shrunk down, peeking through her fingers. "P-Please little sister, I wasn't ready then! I needed to wait for Birmingham!"

Belarus snorted. "That was only a few hours ago! If you weren't ready then, then how the hell are you ready now?! I swear, sister, you are truly clueless!"

Ukraine let out a small whimper and sniffed loudly. "Bella, please don't be like this! Not in brother's house!"

Birmingham gasped and revealed herself to the two. Ukraine seemed relieved and stood to quickly join her, while Belarus appeared disgusted.

"W-What are you talking about?" Birmingham breathed. "Why are you so happy that the districts are gone? And what Union?!"

"The Soviet Union, of course!" A voice behind her made Birmingham turn.

"M-Mr.….Russia?!" She exclaimed. Birmingham knew that she had seen this house before! But Russia was the last person she wanted to see. He did not appear as massive as he once had when she was a youngster, but his height alone still managed to overawe her. Not to mention his round face. Someone that pleased all the time must be hiding motives so sinister, even Rasputin would tremble under their impact.

Russia grinned in his typical naive manner. "My, my, look at how big you've gotten!" He placed a hand on the top of Birmingham's head and bore down, nearly crushing the Ukrainian district with his palm.

Birmingham tried not to quake under his devastating vigor. Her already frail state made her knees crumple and she let out a soft heartbreaking prayer for help, glancing with teary eyes at over at Ukraine.

Ukraine swallowed. "Brother, please stop!" She begged.

Russia blinked. "Hm? Oh, yes! I have forgotten that she is very weak right now." He let go of Birmingham, who gave a hushed sigh of liberation. Thank god she didn't wet her pants.

Belarus crossed her arms and moved elegantly from the room. "I don't have to deal with this nonsense now."

None of the three didn't seem to notice, as their attention was focused on more pressing matters.

"Now what are you talking about?" Birmingham asked Russia, once again gaining her bearings.

Russia clapped his hands together eagerly. "I want to restore the Soviet Union to its former glory!" He explained. "Lately, as economies around the world continue to collapse due to the greediness and stupidity of their publics, I have noticed that now would be a very good time to seize back my power."

_Seize back your power?_ Birmingham shuddered. _It sure didn't feel like you lost anything.__  
_  
Russia continued. "With the adaption of GhostRUN now stealing money from banks and destroying air force lines around the world, super powers like the United States, England, and Brazil are now on the verge of severe economic collapse. If we were to wait for them to fall and then sweep them up as ours, we could have them working for us in an instant! Then Russia will be the greatest country in the world again!" He laughed.

Birmingham huffed intolerantly and shook her head in alarm. "W-What?! That's insane! You can't pilfer countries like that!"

Ukraine sighed. "Please, I know it sounds horrible, but if we don't move back into Russia's house as the Soviet Union we will collapse as well. We have no choice. Listen to my brother, Birmingham."

The phone rang, drawing the already sulking Ukraine away from the banter. She picked it up and held the receiver to her ear, speaking almost indistinctly as she addressed the person on the other end.

Russia disregarded her and continued to verbalize with Birmingham. "It will be fun, da? My sisters and many other countries and I all used to live in one big house long ago. It was loud and busy and very exciting. I got to hear about a lot of different political schemes and who was going to stab who in the back. It was a very wonderful time!"

"S-So, you're only doing this because you're lonely?" Birmingham asked.

Russia thought a moment and shook his head. "No. I had to put up with being pushed around by the others for a long time. It's not fair that I don't get a turn."

"But it's not right to take advantage of people when they're at their lowest! Who do you think you-"

A knife-like shriek sliced through the edgy atmosphere and caused Birmingham to jump, slamming hard into Russia's side. Ukraine had dropped the phone and was now waving around frantically, panting like a dog without water.

"I-Ivan it's terrible!" She screamed.

Russia threw his hands over his ears and gritted his teeth. "Calm down! Be quiet!"

Ukraine threw her head back and began to bawl vociferously. Blistering tears flowed unreservedly from her eyes, washing away the soil she had acquired on her cheeks from earlier in the morning. "I-It's happening! GhostRUN has stolen from Lithuania! H-h-he's bankrupt!"

Russia raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem? That makes him easier to take back, da?"

Ukraine shook her head frenetically and began to shiver aggressively out of utter horror. "T-That's not all! It's also stolen from Uzbekistan, Latvia, a-and…And you!"

Russia's face went blank. He swallowed and studied his sister's face intently, as though trying to soak in the realization of what was occurring. "From me, you say? All of my money is gone?"

"Yes! It's terrible! A-And the International bank saw the virus do it but couldn't stop it!"

Russia blinked. "What language was it?" he asked tenderly.

Ukraine picked up the phone. "Hang on, l-let me ask…" A few moments passed as hushed words were exchanged.

Occasionally, Ukraine would alter and adjust her blouse tensely as she nodded in concurrence with the bank. Finally she sniffed, hung up the phone, and turned back to her brother and her locality.

"Well?" Russia questioned, astoundingly composed.

Ukraine refused to make eye contact and stared at a small dust bunny that sat unmoving in one of the corners. "Chinese..." Her voice was almost reprehensible. "I'm sorry, I know he was your friend."

Russia nodded. "As I suspected. He is the only other one who knows how to use Cyber warfare to his advantage." He grabbed Birmingham by the shoulder and drug her from the room as she began to flail once again under his overwhelming hold.

"Hey, let go of me!" She blubbered, trying with all her might to pull free from his commanding grasp.

Russia shook his head. "Nope! You're coming with me to visit my old friend, Mr. China!"

* * *

**-Did you know:** Ukraine's breasts are portrayed as large in the show because of her large spaces of farming land? Just a little tid-bit that I found interesting!

Thank you for reading. I know I said that I wouldn't use their human names in the very first chapter, but that obviously didn't happen, haha! Anyway, please review if you read, follow, or favorite. Thank you!


	6. Down

**MewMew:**

So I'm playing the Gakuen Hetalia game on my DS, right? And I get to this really super adorable part where England tries to do a spell in a sandbox in the middle of the park. I mean seriously? A sandbox? And around children of all people?! I really thought that I would finally see some unneeded bloodshed in this game but it actually started raining candy. Good for you Iggy, your super cute spell worked!

Anyway, thanks to all of you who have faved, reviewed, or followed my story! That means a lot! Please continue to review, because it makes me very happy! Enjoy. I'm not sure if I'll bring in China yet…I have a plan for each chapter and EVERY DAMN TIME the story decides to write itself and I end up writing something COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. Well, since I have no idea how this will turn out, have fun guys! We'll see if China shows up or not!

Sorry I took so long to update…Sorry! Rambling! Get to reading bro/sis! :D

* * *

**Ch 5: Down**

"Excuse me, I have rights! You can't just grab someone like that!" Birmingham barked, pulling away from Russia who started to hunt around for his coat.

"Why not? You're not a country." Russia pointed out, pulling his coat from a hook stationed on the wall and drawing it over his broad shoulders.

Birmingham felt her face grow red hot with antagonism. "B-because!"

"Because why? I already gave you an answer."

"Y-you…You really are an ass like my brother said! I hope you go to hell!"

Russia chuckled and flashed her an awkward beam. "Say whatever you like to me, but you're still coming along." He paused and searched around him a moment. "Hm? Do you not have a coat?"

Birmingham blinked. In all the mayhem, Ukraine must have forgotten to snatch her coat from the house back in her district.

"Oh? O-Oh, oh, oh! I'm so sorry!" Birmingham covered her face with her fingers as her ferocity melted into a thick wave of mortification. She quickly flew around on the heel and stared steadfastly at the wall behind her through her hands.

_Ugh, don't be so weak!_ She scolded herself as the humiliation clawed its way up through her stomach and into her chest. _It's just that stupid Russia you're talking to! Why are you so embarrassed about this in the first place? It's just a damn coat!_

"It's not that big of a deal. You can borrow my older sister's coat!" Russia suggested.

_Ugh…The one that Ukraine had to alter so her boobs would fit when she buttoned it up?_ Birmingham sighed. Would the coat even fit her?

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

_I hoped that I would never have to see Mr. Russia again. He wishes to resurrect the Soviet Union, which I think will only cause more heartbreak within other countries around the world. As far as I can tell, he wants to claim almost everyone as a Soviet territory, especially my cousins, America and France. Since there was no declaration that the Cold War ended, Russia still sees everything as an ongoing fight. I tried to explain to him earlier that the war had been over for quite some time, but I think he may have chosen not to hear me. I've noticed that he doesn't take others' opinions into account, besides Belarus and Ukraine. It's irritating really, not being able to give my input every once in a while._

_I feel bad for Mr. China. I have never met him, but I heard that he is one of the oldest countries in existence. I'm afraid that when Russia and I arrive at his house, he may be broken in two before he can even scream. I'm thinking about finding a way to stop Russia from getting in, but I have no idea how. It's almost like he's always watching me and the others._

Birmingham glanced up. The cab of the Mi-171 transport helicopter* (*Russian transport helicopter with twin turbines that can also act as a gunship) was freezing, a lacy frost pattern weaving its way across the windows and obscuring the view of the large country below. Her fingers ached and were beginning to stiffen with each stroke of her stubby pencil, causing her letters to look pathetic and messy across the lines of the paper. Aggravated, she tucked her notebook into one of the loose-fitting sleeves of Ukraine's long, dark wine military coat. Sure enough the bust was far too outsized for her thin body, and hung gawkily from her petite breasts. Another country had accompanied them, but Birmingham had been far to wound up with Russia's mind-set that she had forgotten to ask his name.

The country didn't look all that dangerous with his woolen cover and disorganized brown hair style. He seemed tense, intermittently glancing up at the pilots in the cockpit then to Russia before staring back down at his dark boots. Maybe there was something wrong?

"Hey, are you alright? You seem a little shaken up." Birmingham voiced, trying to break the concentrated silence about the three.

The country looked up and swiftly nodded. "Flying sets me off a bit…" He nodded towards Russia. "He does too." He mouthed, clearly demoralized by Russia who was staring blankly out through the window.

Birmingham nodded in aggreance. "Tell me about it." She paused and gave him a small smile. "I'm Birmingham."

"I'm Lithuania. It's nice to meet you." The country replied, perking up a bit. "You're the district who works for Ukraine, right?"

"Yes, I've worked for her for a while now. She's very nice, unlike her sister." Birmingham shuddered at the thought of Belarus and her disturbing frolics. "Belarus unnerves me."

Lithuania laughed sympathetically. "I think she's nice…Kind of like a puppy, all soft and warm, but highly unpredictable and things. She's quite cute, really."

Russia blinked at the sound of Lithuania's love struck ramble and gave him a sideways glance. "Stay away from my sister."  
Was all he said before slowly redirecting his attention to the snowflakes speeding past them outside.

Lithuania sighed, turned off by Russia shooting him down, and turned the other way. He rested his chin in his palm and began to mumble to himself as he sulked.

Birmingham groaned. Once again, the cab was virtually lifeless and incredibly uninteresting.

"Russia, where are we now? How much further until we reach Mr. China's house?" She mumbled apathetically like a fed up young child in the back seat of a van.

Russia didn't respond. He had somehow managed to nod off in that short amount of time, his cheek pressed up against the glacial metal of the helicopter's wall. Birmingham frowned, taking advantage of the occasion to examine him further without him noticing. He appeared young for his age with soft features. She reached up and leisurely traced her jaw line with a forefinger. Not even her face was that round. How bizarre.

From his seat next to Russia, Lithuania yawned silently and fell to sleep himself, falling in a graceful arch onto Russia's side where he began to snore lightly. Birmingham flinched and braced herself, waiting for Lithuania to get a punch square in the nose, but it did not come. Russia did not seem to notice the shift in weight, or simply didn't care. It would be nice if he was this innocent all the time. Birmingham rolled her eyes sarcastically and giggled. That would never happen. Ukraine had told her stories of how Russia had once been very soft and considerate not long ago, but with the development of his poor economy, he had become very bitter once again as though he was fighting for his survival.

One of the pilots crawled over the seat from the cockpit and tapped Birmingham on the shoulder. "Excuse me, please turn off your electric device. It seems to be interfering with-" he paused and narrowed his eyes as he noticed that she, or the other two, were not holding anything.

Birmingham cocked her head. "Huh? What electric device?"

The pilot gasped and flew over the seat, landing at Russia's feet. "Россия проснись!(Russia, wake up!)" He yelled in his native tongue.

Russia yelped in surprise and shot up, sending Lithuania across the seat. "Что? Что не так? (What? What's wrong?)"

The pilot yelled again and jumped back across the seat to the cockpit. "посадить вертолет! сделайте это сейчас! мы в настоящее время взломано! (Land the helicopter! Do it now! We are being hacked!)" He barked hysterically to his partner.

Birmingham stood up. "W-What's happening?" She grabbed onto Lithuania's shoulders for emotional support, since she dared not attach herself to Russia.

Russia opened his mouth to reply, but a loud clanging scream of metal scraping on metal caught his attention. He pressed his nose against the glass of the window, wiped the frost away, and squinted through the night.

"The rotor is stalling." He stated minimally.

Birmingham felt her heart pounding in her ears. "W-What? We're going to crash! We have to get out!" Tears welled up in her eyes as the realization of death choked her and made her chest tighten. She felt nauseous and unbalanced, digging her fingers into Lithuania's shoulder blades and making him yelp.

The two pilots bounded back over the seats, nearly crashing into the bawling Birmingham, and threw on heavy bags containing their parachutes. A horrifying weightlessness flooded the cab as the helicopter strained to keep itself in the air.

"Сэр, вы должны оставить!(Sir, you must leave!)" One of the men ordered Russia, thrusting two bags identical to theirs into his arms before throwing open the door.

Freezing air blasted Birmingham in the face and bit at her like a rabid animal. She squinted through her blistering tears and watched in terror as the two pilots jumped and free-fell through the air, only to be swiftly veiled by the thick blizzard swarming through the sky.

Russia grabbed Lithuania by the wrist and pried Birmingham from his shoulders. "You go first." He ordered.

Lithuania swallowed and grabbed the hinge of the entrance to stabilize himself. "A-Are you sure?!" He yelled over the bellow of the wind as Russia hooked the parachute over his shoulders and clipped it firmly around his waist.

Russia grinned and shook his head. "Nope! Good luck!" He tugged Lithuania's fingers from the hinge and pushed him towards the opening.

Lithuania yelped and grabbed onto Russia's sleeve in horror, not taking his eyes off of the firmament. "N-No! Please, don't do this to me!"

It was too late, Russia waved childishly before shoving the country out of the open door. Lithuania's hands flew over his face as he cried, but his screams were slowly masked by the deep roar of the air rushing around them.

Russia began to undo the front of his coat. "We will get down a little bit different than Lithuania." He explained.

Birmingham sniffed and wiped the tears from her face so that she wouldn't freeze. "I-I can't do this! I can't!"

Russia scooped her up. "Don't worry! You'll be with me. I won't push you out!" He reassured.

It didn't help. Free-falling through the air with the one person who scared her the most wasn't idyllic and only stirred up more fear in the pit of the wee district's stomach. Birmingham looked around. The rotor of the helicopter seemed to cough and heave, nearly coming to a complete stop.

"Wrap your arms around my chest like this." The country instructed the sniveling locality.

Birmingham had never felt more humiliated in her life, and refused to touch him. "Russia, this is w-weird!"

"Hurry, hurry!" Russia demanded, disregarding Birmingham's stance on the matter.

When she had finally done as he had requested, and reluctantly at that, Russia redid the front of his coat around her and pulled on the parachute, clipping it around both their waists. Birmingham wheezed. The coat had been tailored to fit Russia's body exactly and was immensely taut. She coughed.

"Russia, I can't breathe!" She complained. "Isn't there another way that we could have done this?!"

Russia shook his head. "No. Are you ready?"

Birmingham gasped and felt herself tear up again. "N-No! No, no, no, no, no! I can't do this! Let me go!"

Russia grabbed onto her shoulders. "Why don't we make this a game?" He suggested, trying to calm her down. "It will be fun that way!"

Birmingham sniffed. "You're nuts, you bastard! How is this in any way like a _game_?!"

Russia grinned and moved towards the entrance, fighting the air current. "You can count down from one-hundred, da? Before you reach one, we will be on the ground!"

Russia's enthusiasm blew Birmingham away. Of course he must have done something like this before, but how could he remain so _calm_?

"D-Do you…Do you p-promise?"

"Da! Of course I promise!"

Birmingham swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut. She clawed at Russia's back like an animal and felt him tense up.  
"Are you ready?" He called.

Birmingham held her breath as she felt her body become racked with concentrated frissons. She wasn't sure if they were out of fear or the cold. Either way, she was petrified but nodded. She heard Russia laugh stridently with stimulation and spring from edge of the copter. Frantically, Birmingham began to count as the bottomless feeling combined with the force of the air around her made her cry out.

"N-Ninety-nine!...N-Ninety-eight!" She bawled consistently.

A sharp jerk made Birmingham scream against the sharp wind and her eyes flew open. The back strap of the parachute had caught on the hinge of the door and the two dangled gawkily from the now still helicopter slowly starting to descend from the sky.

Russia tugged wrathfully at the strap as Birmingham continued to yell frantically.

"N-No! We're going to die! I haven't even got to see real dolphins yet!" She screamed, burying her face in Russia's scarf.  
"Calm down!" Russia ordered.

He strained back and gritted his teeth, feeling quickly around the strap of his right boot. After a moment, he withdrew a small knife from the leather and reached back, trying to get in a good position to slice the strap.

"I can't reach it! You have to cut it." He explained rapidly.

Birmingham's heart beat up into her throat, choking her a moment. "What?!"

"If you don't we'll be too close to the ground to open the parachute, so I need you to hurry!"

The little district gave a shaky nod and wiggled her hand free from Russia's coat, brushing her fingers up past his neck and taking the knife. She hurriedly reached back and sawed at the thick strap. The fabric refused to come free, holding on by the thinnest threads as though to mock her panic.

"God damn it!" She yelled, sawing faster. "I-I can't get it, Russia!"

Russia drew his arms around her to stabilize her as she worked. "I hate to rush you, but if you don't get it now, we're going to have a problem!"

"S-Shut up you bastard!" Birmingham yelled. She took a deep breath and cocked her arm back before swinging at the strap.  
A sharp snap severed the final threads and freed the two from the hinge.

Birmingham cried out in happiness. "Yes! I did it!"

"Stop moving! Lean to the left!" Russia yelled.

Birmingham cocked her head. "W-Why?"

Russia gasped and shifted his weight sharply to the left, nearly dodging the metal hull of the helicopter as it sliced through the air. The current slammed Birmingham strait in the back, knocking the wind out of her.

"Russia! We're too close to the-!"

Before Birmingham could finish her sentence, frigid snow collided with her skin, burning and stinging her already raw cheeks as the two plummeted through the thick snow bank. A sharp jerk drew the two to an immediate, and fairly painful, stop.

Birmingham was panting. She peered through the dark around them, but she could not spot who she was searching for. Lithuania and the other two must have landed further away, veiled by the ruthless weather. She shivered and patted Russia on the shoulder.

"A-Are we…lost?" She whimpered.

Russia coughed and sat up, moving Birmingham forward as he did so. "I don't think so. It looks like we may be in Mongolia. I know this country very well!" (**A/N:** Mongolia aided the former Soviet Union so it would only be natural for Russia to know his way around. Just had to clear that up in case anyone was wondering.)

Birmingham exhaled in relief. "Great! Where are we?"

"Well," Russia scanned the snow, "I won't know until this snowfall stops."

As quickly as Birmingham's hopes had arisen, they plummeted. She pulled both of her hands free from Russia's coat and covered her face.

"You're hopeless." She mumbled.

Russia shrugged and undid his coat, somewhat cogently pushing the district away from him. Birmingham growled and jumped up only to slip back down into the snow, leaving a fresh imprint where her body had impacted. Russia had already started walking, as though to leave her stranded there.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Birmingham pushed herself up and stumbled after him.

"I'm going to find Lithuania."

* * *

**London, England. 1:02 am.**

America despised staying at England's house. Why he agreed to come twice a year, he would never know. His theory was that England still couldn't fully comprehend the fact that he had become independent, as it meant losing his younger brother. He had never been able to cope with loss.

America yawned and stretched across the bed uncomfortably, flipping through the channels on the television stationed directly across from him on a nightstand. There were no good horror movies on. How ill-fated.

"Why is there nothing on?" America mumbled to himself, flipping to the news channel.

Two women anchors, both dark headed and adorning crisp navy blue suits, were talking about how a dog had gotten stuck in a water pipe the previous morning. America yawned again.

"Boring!" He voiced a little too loudly, picking up the remote.

"In other more surprising news," one of the anchors began, "we have just received a report that an hour ago a Russian Mi-171 has illegally crossed the border into Mongolia making its way towards China."

America laughed. That was nothing new. Still, why would a Russian helicopter be moving into China through Mongolia of all places? Russia knew that was against the rules! Unless they were trying to have the element of surprise behind them. America listened closer. Something was amiss.

The news woman continued, reading smartly from a stack of papers on the desk before her. "The helicopter was said to be sporting two countries themselves, Russia and Lithuania, along with a district of Ukraine and two Russian pilots before it malfunctioned and unexpectedly crashed."

"A district of Ukraine?" America breathed in disbelief. He flew forward, landing only inches from the screen. "Crashed where?" He asked, as though the woman was in the same room.

As if to answer him, the other woman spoke up. "The helicopter was last reported to be seen somewhere around South Hangay, a political district of the country, and no sign of the five has been reported since."

"England! England wake up!" America yelled throwing open the door to his bedroom and tearing down the dim hallway. "GhostRUN got Birmingham! I know where she is!"

* * *

**-Did you know #2:** Due to a writing error, Lithuania was drawn in the comic as a teenager during the Battle of Grunwald, but drawn as a young child during the Italian Wars. Since the Italian Wars and the Battle of Grunwald were written closely together, this means that he would have actually had to age _backwards_. That can't be right! :D

-Thanks for reading! Please, review if you read this chapter! I really appreciate your support and hope you keep coming back!


End file.
